


三人场合

by TiTiGS



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 斜线有意义, 有银冲土三人场合
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:02:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25358161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiTiGS/pseuds/TiTiGS
Summary: 上司银时/大学生冲田×下属土方
Relationships: Okita Sougo/Hijikata Toshirou, Sakata Gintoki/Hijikata Gintoki, Sakata Gintoki/Okita Sougo/Hijikata Toshirou
Kudos: 13





	三人场合

坂田银时扔下鼠标，悠闲地向后一躺，无聊地转起了椅子。升职成为创意总监已经好几个月了，银时每天都要把无聊挂在嘴边念叨个几百次。倒不是说他没事干，只是他善于拆解甲方的任务，一二三四均匀分给桂和手下的实习生们，到了自己手上顶多只剩下细节的修改和签字这种琐事，桂也乐于惯着他，仿佛只要看着他为今天指示哪个实习生去买草莓牛奶而烦恼就和捏肉球一样让桂心情舒爽。  
于是银时吸着一小盒草莓牛奶，眼神开始在玻璃门外来回逡巡。  
咦？他咬着塑料吸管放下翘在办公桌上的双腿，坐直了身体。  
这个实习生怎么没见过？黑色的头发，打得糟糕的领带，鼻子倒是挺翘的。即使坐在椅子上也挺得笔直的腰，有点松松垮垮的白衬衫也掩盖不了他身材很棒的事实……  
啊，他转身和隔壁同事说话了。腰好细。  
不错。银时放下纸盒，双手交叉搁在下巴上，手肘支在椅子扶手上。就你了，多串君。  
闲得发慌的创意总监屈尊降贵去了趟楼下的人事部，欲盖弥彰地要来了新入职所有实习生的个人资料，美其名曰“二次审查”，吓得常年不见领导的人事部小助理点头哈腰送走了这位有“白夜叉”之称的创意总监。  
不得不说，人事部做事相当有条理，不仅有出生年月还有家庭住址。银时翻着一沓简历，心里对人事部的工作进行了充分肯定。接着轻而易举找到了黑发V字刘海的实习生——要怪也只能怪他长得太好看了，在一群实习生里太过扎眼。  
姓名，土方十四郎。年龄，22。东大毕业，偏差值高得离谱。啊，优等生。银时看着手上白底的照片。上面的男生显然不太适应拍照，正襟危坐，笑容僵硬，眼睛死死盯着镜头——现在是银时，脸上被害羞和局促蒙上一层薄薄的可人粉色。  
真可爱。银时抬起头，看着坐在工位上录入资料的土方君。他戴着一副金属圆框的眼镜，大概是防蓝光的，目光专注地读着桌上的门店资料，修长的手指敲击着键盘，不时撑着下巴握住鼠标调整什么，笔挺的衬衫和西装外套也掩盖不了他不自知的可爱，像认真完成作业的乖巧学生，让银时忍不住想看他因为害羞而涨红了脸的样子。  
于是他马上行动。银时抓起今天下午的会议资料，推开玻璃门，一脸严肃地朝一排实习生挥手：“喂，来个人帮我复印一下资料。”  
说来奇怪，堂堂创意总监居然没有秘书。可初入职场的实习生才不管是不是秘书的活，银时这一嗓子下去，十个有八个都站了起来，一脸殷切地望着他。土方十四郎就是那剩下的两个里的一个。他依然专注地盯着资料，对银时的呼唤充耳不闻。  
银时有点好笑，他忍不住勾起嘴角，走了几步到土方桌边，拿文件夹敲敲沉浸于Excel的土方的头。  
“土方君？”银时靠在工位隔板上，歪头看着眼中一片茫然的实习生。“可以帮我复印一下会议资料吗？”  
土方猛地回过神，呆呆地点了两下头，“唔……好的。”  
银时放下资料，随手拍了拍他的肩膀。指尖划过肩胛骨，过电的异样感觉让他抬起头看着这位平时基本不管事的上司。  
“土方君，加油啊。”银时勾起嘴角朝他笑笑，笑得面皮薄的实习生烧红了脸，胡乱点了两下头便立马站起身，几乎是小跑着走向复印室。  
银时看着被西装裤、衬衫勾勒出的腰线和修长的双腿，在心里响亮地吹了声口哨，想起男生不知所措的迷茫眼神，心里无法平息的欲望愈加咆哮。  
于是下午银时走进会议室时，正好撞见土方给与会人员分发资料。他轻轻地将文件摆放在桌上，微微调整纸张让它们与桌面边缘平行，不时点点头，再继续手上的工作。  
银时抬起手喝了一口马克杯里甜腻的牛奶，靠在门框上出声叫住他：“土方君。”  
土方下意识抬头回答：“是！”见是银时，结结巴巴地解释道：“坂田先生，我……我在摆放资料。”  
银时微微颔首，表示知道：“做的不错。”附赠一个微笑，“叫我银时就好。”  
刚刚入职的实习生土方看着过分亲切的上司，下意识就想要鞠躬，可偏偏对方的一副好皮囊让他大脑卡壳，黑色衬衫也盖不住银时饱满的胸肌，认真诚挚的眼神里满是对他的肯定。  
土方昏头昏脑地发完资料，不知道为什么自己会注意上司的胸肌。回到工位，满脑子都是银时过于灿烂又温柔的笑容。

会议室。  
在松阳点头确认完下个月的事项后，桂和高杉收拾了资料就准备回办公室，就在这时银时突然开口。  
“老师——我可以要一个秘书吗？”他躺在椅子里，无聊地左右来回转。  
从学校辞职的吉田松阳几年前和学生们创立了这家公司，没多久就在业内声名鹊起，说起来大部分的功劳都要算在油嘴滑舌的银时身上，初期的资金就是他连哄带骗从坂本辰马手里拿回来的，再加上银时又是他偏爱的弟子，因此他的大部分要求松阳都不会拒绝。  
何况是要一个秘书。  
所以他点点头，让银时自己看着办。  
“等等，”高杉打断他俩的对话，“你自己都闲得没事干，多一个秘书来帮你干嘛？”  
银时瞟了一眼高杉，“有了秘书我就会好好干活啊，之前把任务分下去还不是因为我一个人干不完。”  
眼看这笔糊涂账就快越算越糟，理智的人都不会和银时讲道理，于是松阳明智地开口转移话题。“有合适的人选吗？”  
“当然啦，”银时从椅子里站起来，侧身坐上会议桌，“新来的实习生，东大毕业的，偏差值大约是矮杉几年前的两倍吧。”  
“叫什么？”松阳分神给了高杉一个安抚的眼神，同时暗示桂准备好按住高杉，防止财务总监和创意总监在会议室大打出手。  
“土方十四郎。”  
松阳快速点头，转身就去和高杉交代下个月的注意事项。  
坐在工位上的土方十四郎尚且不知道自己即将成为白发上司的秘书，还在傻傻地思考自己为什么对着一个男人有了心跳加速的感觉。

还没等土方弄明白，就被通知自己成了创意总监的秘书，工位自然而然挪到了老板门口，但老板说门口地方太小，不如挪进办公室——这话不假，银时的办公室除了桌椅和冰箱空无一物，连文件都是堆在桌上随缘批，至于冰箱——  
“那是用来装草莓牛奶和巧克力芭菲的。”银时对着疑惑的土方解释道。  
土方慢慢将办公物品从纸箱里摆到桌子上，布局像他本人一样清爽。直到他掏出一个小小的蛋黄酱模型放到面前。  
银时像发现了新大陆般上前趴在小秘书的桌上，伸出食指戳了戳绒布做的蛋黄酱玩偶，看着土方慢慢涨红了脸。。  
“你喜欢蛋黄酱吗？”银时抬头看着有点窘迫的土方，突然觉得男人也可以用可爱这个词形容。  
土方点点头，似乎因为癖好被发现而不好意思。  
银时拿起玩偶递给土方，“很可爱，挺配你的。”

银时有时教土方策划品牌的宣传活动，有时教他谈判手段，更多时候使唤他买草莓牛奶。初入社会的土方君被迫在一周内熟悉了银时的喜好——比起咖啡更爱草莓牛奶；即使加班被迫用咖啡提神也坚决要三倍糖浆三倍奶油；因为太喜欢糖分所以在糖尿病的边缘试探……有时土方甚至觉得银时幼稚又懒散，却在去便利店的路上偷偷笑弯眼角，像怀抱珍宝的窃贼，为不属于自己的美好倾倒。  
再也不用考虑指使哪个实习生买东西的银时脑子里只剩下唯一一件事，怎么把小秘书骗到手。看着土方每天穿着整齐的西装在自己面前无意间显露出姣好的身材和禁欲的脸，银时恨不得马上撕开他的衬衫，到时候土方露出的害羞表情大约会是最好的催化剂。  
于是银时敲敲桌子，示意土方过来。  
“坂田先生，请问还有什么事吗？”土方瞄一眼手表，已经接近下班时间了。门外的职员纷纷收拾起了包，准备六点一到就迈着伪装出的不紧不慢的步伐离开公司。  
“帮我买一盒草莓牛奶吧，”银时笑着仰头对领带已经有些松开的土方说道，忍不住想将它拽得更开。“顺便帮我带一盒蛋黄酱，可以吗？”  
“坂田先生也喜欢上了蛋黄酱吗？”土方眼里隐隐透出一丝激动，但很快他意识到自己的失态，“对不起，我……”  
“好啦，没事的。”银时朝他眨眨眼，站起身坐在桌子上，倾身向前靠近土方，“快去吧。”  
反正买回来也是你用。思及此，他对着眼前的土方笑得开心，呼出的热气在空调房快速变冷，等到达土方脸颊上时已变得冰冷，却还是一下让土方涨红了脸，傻乎乎咧开嘴笑了一下就冲出门买东西。  
等到土方拎着蛋黄酱和牛奶回来时整个公司已经空无一人，只有银时的办公室还亮着灯。他推门进去，看到银时正无聊地研究一支钢笔，还拉上了帘子，一副密室杀人的既视感。他摇摇头赶走奇怪的脑补，将牛奶和蛋黄酱一一摆在银时桌上，转身准备去拿玻璃杯。  
银时站起身，走向门口将门轻轻落了锁，“喀嗒”一声在安静的房间里震耳欲聋。  
他转身站在正在倒牛奶的土方身后，胸膛贴着后背，轻轻歪头在他耳边低语，左手从土方手中接过玻璃杯，“你想试试看草莓牛奶吗？”  
他张开嘴浅浅喝了一口，没等全身僵住的土方反应，便掐着土方的下巴强迫他转头看着自己的双眼，而后吻上他柔软的嘴唇。  
银时将口中粘腻甜蜜的牛奶尽数渡进土方的口腔，舔舐碾磨着他的嘴唇。土方明显缺乏经验，差点被嘴里的牛奶呛到，却神使鬼差伸出舌头舔了银时的嘴角。  
他推开银时弯下腰咳嗽了两下，终于缓过神来。  
“坂田先生……”土方满脸通红地看着眼前笑得玩味的上司，一时失去了语言能力。  
“我……”他看着步步逼近的银时，下意识后退，转头却发现背后已是玻璃墙面。  
“你想要吗？”银时一只手撑在他耳边，微微凑近眼睛亮晶晶的土方，后者几乎屏住了呼吸，被吻过的嘴唇像要灼灼燃烧。  
土方感到自己应该说点什么，说我们不该这样，说你是我的上司，却一个字也说不出来。他早知道自己喜欢上了银时，在自己从便利店回这里的路上，也许更早，在他教自己策划，在他第一次叫自己土方君的时候，自己就喜欢上了这个人。  
他点点头，以极低的声音回答银时，“我想要。”  
下一秒银时就再次吻上了土方，强势地撬开唇瓣，舌头扫过他的贝齿牙龈，吻得他晕晕乎乎，差点喘不过气。  
“宝贝，你得学会呼吸。”银时轻轻抬起土方的下巴，调笑着说。  
土方被吻得大脑当机，大口呼吸着，双手不自觉抓住银时的西装下摆。仿佛是为了维护自己优等生的身份，土方重又急急地撞上银时的嘴唇，仿照刚刚男人的动作，吮吸着银时的唇瓣，青涩地用舌尖扫过银时的上颚。  
银时唇齿间泄露出一丝笑，含糊地发出肯定，“学得不错，十四郎。”  
他解开土方的皮带，松开纽扣，拉下了黑色的内裤，对着对方已经微微勃起的性器吹了声口哨。  
土方脸红得更加厉害，结结巴巴说不出完整的话。  
银时熟练地撸动着土方的阴茎，不时用大拇指按摩着敏感的马眼，感受手下的性器变得越来越硬。他加快手下的动作，间或揉捏着下方的囊袋。  
土方的呼吸越来越急促，很快射在银时的手上。他背靠墙壁还没从高潮中缓过神来，眼前一片混沌。  
银时引导土方的手抚摸上自己涨大的下身，恶魔般低语道：“土方君可不能只顾着自己舒服哦？我可还没释放呢。”  
土方试图解开银时的裤子，可手抖得试了好几次也没成功，只堪堪解开了皮带。银时好脾气地解开西装裤，示意土方接着动作。  
他蹲下用指尖扯银时的内裤，不经意碰到银时的小腹肌肤马上变得滚烫。内裤被扯下的瞬间银时巨大的阴茎便弹了出来，土方盯着它不知在想什么。  
银时用低沉又无法辩驳的声音对土方道：“舔它。”  
土方抬头，眸子里全是窘迫，夹杂着无法掩饰的欲望，他断断续续地回答银时，像翘课被抓住的学生，“我……我不会……用嘴……”声音越来越小，最后淹没在银时的轻笑声中。  
银时用完全勃起的阴茎拍打着土方的脸颊，伸手探入他滚烫柔软的口腔，亵玩着他灵活的舌头，“你会学会的，土方君，你的学习能力很棒。”  
土方分开双腿跪在铺着地毯的地上，张开嘴迟疑地含住阴茎的头部。  
“不错，”银时指导着土方，“可以再多吞进去一点哦。动一动。”  
土方努力吞吐着银时的下身，发出“唔唔”的声音。他的技术算不上好，几乎可以用烂来形容，可是银时看着他认真的脸，只觉得下身更硬了。  
“手再摸摸阴囊——就像我刚才做的那样。”  
土方听话地按摩银时的两个囊袋，同时尽力将阴茎送地更深，几乎到达他的喉咙。  
就在银时快要射的时候，他们同时听到一声响亮的关门声，接着便是桂的询问声：“银时？你还没走吗？”  
银时给愣着的土方系上裤子，拉着他躲进了办公桌下，自己则坐在椅子上，随手拿了一份文件作出准备签字的样子。  
他从文件中探头对土方挑眉：“不准停，继续。”  
当桂推开银时办公室的门时，几乎以为自己在做梦——银时居然在加班。  
土方被困在狭小的空间里，微微调整了自己的姿势，想起刚刚银时的话，陷入了矛盾。他分明不是在开玩笑，可是在桂的面前，也不能算是面前，为自己的上司口交——想到这个事实，土方就感觉自己快要爆炸了。  
就在他犹豫的时候，银时穿着皮鞋的脚蹭了蹭他刚刚射精的下身，差点让他发出声音。土方一个字也没听清桂和银时在说什么，只是深吸一口气，张开嘴再次含住了银时。  
他按照刚刚银时说的，上下摆动着脑袋，尽量不让牙齿碰到银时的柱身。他在快要窒息时吐出银时的阴茎，尽量小声地喘着气。看着银时挺立的阴茎，他突发奇想伸出舌头，用粗糙的舌苔摩擦着顶端。  
他感到银时浑身一震，接着快速对桂说了些什么，最终桂关上门，离开了公司。  
银时几乎是揪着他的衬衫领子把他从地上扯了起来，土方猛地脱离昏暗的环境，一时无法看清银时的脸，他只感到自己被翻了个面，背朝着银时被压在他的桌子上。  
银时重新拉下土方的裤子，露出他注视无数次的屁股，狠狠打了一下。  
“无师自通，嗯？”他吻着土方的脖颈，含住他发红的耳垂。  
土方感觉自己被银时触碰的每一片肌肤都在发烧，大脑已经变成了一片浆糊。  
他下意识反驳，却支支吾吾不知该说什么。  
银时揉捏着他雪白的臀肉，因为太过用力而留下的红色手指印衬得整个画面无比色情。  
“土方君，你很喜欢蛋黄酱对吧？”银时拿起桌上还没开封的蛋黄酱，拧开瓶盖，挤了一点在手上。“就用它来润滑怎么样？”  
土方瞬间睁大了眼睛，马上摇头，“不要……”  
银时并不理会他的拒绝，他将沾满淡黄色酱汁的手指探入土方的后穴。冰凉的酱汁接触到土方的瞬间凉得他浑身一颤，后穴也跟着收紧，紧紧吸着银时的手指。  
“放松一点，土方君。”银时亲吻着土方的脸颊，他的鼻梁，他的嘴唇，试图让男人的身体放松下来。  
似乎是不能接受现在正在用来润滑的是自己每天都要吃的蛋黄酱，土方闭着眼睛，一副快要哭出来的样子，让银时在心里大呼可爱。  
也许是亲吻起了作用，也许是滑腻的蛋黄酱用来润滑真的效果不错，银时顺利将手指从一根加到四根。他轻柔地抠挖着扩张，按压着碾磨土方的后穴。  
他听到土方压抑着越来越快的喘息，快速抽插着他变得湿润的肠道。  
银时突然停下动作，重新坐回了椅子里。  
土方迷茫地转过头看着银时，似乎不明白他为什么停下。  
“过来，坐上来。”银时对他勾勾手指。  
“我不……”似乎是这样的要求实在太突破土方的下限，他下意识想要拒绝。  
“你会喜欢的。”银时肯定地说道，红色的眸子里满是欲望，仿佛确定土方会乖乖张开腿。  
土方皱着眉思考片刻，最终快感压过了理智，他上前两步扶住银时硬挺的阴茎，笨拙地想要将它放进自己的身体。  
银时向前送了送自己的身体，以方便土方动作。后者双腿跨在银时的腿上，努力想要将阴茎送进自己体内。  
他试探地向下坐，感到后穴被阴茎的头部撑开。陌生的感觉使得他停下了动作，一股奇异的感觉填满了他。  
许是他迟疑了太久，头部被滚烫的肠道吞入的感觉太好，让银时失去了等待他自己动作的耐心。银时双手掐住土方的腰，将他向下按去。  
“坂田先……唔……”土方难耐地叫出声，后穴被粗大的阴茎填满，一股酸麻感从他脑内闪过。  
完全进入土方的瞬间银时也爽到不行，滚烫的后穴缠绕着他，初次被进入的土方不自觉收紧了身体，紧紧绞住体内的硬挺。  
没等土方完全适应，银时便动作起来。他向上顶弄着土方，每一下几乎都完全退出，再狠狠进入，每一下都比上一次进得更深，像要抚平后穴的每一条褶皱。  
陌生的快感裹挟着土方，促使他不自觉收紧后穴。为了保持平衡他被迫扶住银时的肩膀，碎碎的呻吟从唇齿间泄露出来，却因为本人过高的羞耻心听不真切。  
“叫出来。”银时放缓了动作，慢慢研磨着土方敏感的后穴，试图找到能让男人乖乖听话的那点。  
“我……不……”土方难耐地不自觉扭动了两下，却被银时隔着衬衫含住乳尖细细舔弄。  
没过多久，银时便发现了能让土方缴械投降的区域——只要他顶住那里慢慢按摩，土方就无法抑制自己的呻吟，大腿根部的肌肉也跟着无意识地痉挛，整个人春潮般瘫坐在他怀里。  
银时坏心地专挑此处攻击，却并不大力冲撞，只是恰好拂过。一阵酥麻的痒感笼罩了土方，催促他扭动腰肢以扑灭欲望的火苗。然而此举无疑是火上浇油，要害得不到抚慰使得土方感到更加空虚，他犹豫几次，最终还是败给了想要被贯穿的欲望。  
“坂田先生……”他平日里低沉的声音已经变得有些沙哑，似乎是下了很大的决心，他低着头以极低的声音道，“能不能……能不能快点？”  
银时向上一挺身，狠狠操过他的敏感点，“叫我什么？”  
他们第一次见面，银时就对土方说叫我银时，只是处于下属的位置，土方从来不敢逾矩。其实土方在心里悄悄默念过这个名字几百次，却没想到第一次念居然是这样的场景。  
土方被干得一阵痉挛，手紧紧搂住银时的脖子，连呻吟也带上了哭腔。  
“哈……啊……”土方被快感冲昏了头脑，只想浇灭身体里那团麻痒的邪火。他仰起头露出美丽的线条，渴求更多。  
“银……啊……银时……”土方意识一片模糊，感官被无限放大，阴茎进出后穴的水声掺杂着二人的低喘和呻吟充斥着土方的大脑，银时每次都正中敏感点的抽插更是让他的快感快速累积，几乎要靠后穴便能登上顶峰。  
平日里低沉的嗓音染上了欲望让银时听出了几分软糯。他听过很多人叫他的名字，可他最喜欢土方的语调，明显在压抑自己情欲的土方为了纾解欲望而失去清醒断续叫出的名字熔断了他最后的理智，银时快速地抽插了几十下后土方喘着粗气射在了他的小腹上。  
持续收缩的后穴被顶弄着，无限被延长的高潮让土方忍不住求饶。他将头埋在银时的锁骨处，断断续续地哀求银时不要再进来，然而这只能起到反作用。  
银时更加用力地进入土方，肉体碰撞的声音让稍稍找回了些许理智的土方更加羞耻。  
“银时……别……不要了……”  
就在土方感觉自己快要被捅穿的时候，他感到一股滚烫的精液注入了体内。他闭着眼，几乎没有多余的力气移动自己。他隐隐感觉到银时歪头吻了吻他沾满汗水的额头，动作轻柔地帮他大致清理了身体里的精液。  
“不清理会发烧哦。”银时细心地帮他擦掉残留在外面的蛋黄酱，等待靠在自己肩上的人回过神来。  
土方稍稍恢复了力气后以他能办到的最快速度重新穿好了裤子，眼神飘忽地思考怎么从这个糟糕的场景脱身。  
银时不紧不慢地扣好皮带，凑近了脸颊通红的土方君。  
“土方君~”银时愉快地侧过头看着低着头的土方，“你看起来很紧张的样子。”  
“没……没有，”土方试图否认，却不知道该找什么理由，只好后退一步，离这白毛混蛋远一点。“如果没什么事的话，我就，就先走了。”土方一点点靠着桌子边缘挪动，只想快速离开这间自己失去童贞的办公室。  
但是银时及时抓住了他的手臂，将他重新拉回了身边。  
“土方君，是第一次吧？”银时单手撑在桌面上，堵死了土方逃跑的出口。  
不等快要爆炸的土方回答，他便换成了严肃的口气，让土方想起和松阳讨论方案的他。  
啊，差点忘了，这个人是自己的上司。  
“要不要考虑和我交往呢？”  
落到谷底的心突然被银时的话语再次提起，他猛地抬头，不太明白话题的走向。  
“那个……”土方努力理了理逻辑，出声询问，“坂田先生是因为我是第一次所以才这么问的吗？”  
“土方十四郎，”银时眼里露出了从没有过的认真，他站直了身体，看着土方青色的双眼，“我当然是因为喜欢你才这么问的，大脑被蛋黄酱腐蚀了吗。”  
他看着好不容易才恢复平静的土方再次开始散发热气，于是决定耐心地等待。  
然而过了好一会儿，土方才抬起头语气迷惑地问，“喜欢我？”  
“就是看见你很开心所以想要每天都这么开心的意思啦。”银时笑了起来，眼角也弯弯。“虽然顺序不太对，但是我是真的想当你的男朋友哦。”  
土方仿佛下了很大的决心似的，用力地点了点头，青色的眸子里没了慌张，只有坚定。  
“好。”

和银时交往的生活充满了挑战，土方不得不在处理工作的同时分心掩盖他们交往这件事，特别是银时总是忽略这间办公室几乎透明的事实，隔三岔五就对他动手动脚，被摸屁股搂腰是家常便饭，他吐槽银时职权骚扰差点被按在墙上亲到透不过气，午饭时女同事甚至怀疑他涂了唇彩——不然为什么嘴会这么红呢？  
于是土方十四郎一遍遍刷新自己的下限，导致现在被压在电梯墙上的他只是口头劝说银时到家了再继续——他知道推开了银时还是会重又黏上来，干脆放弃了抵抗。  
只是这种淡然只存在于土方能够控制自己的害羞时，银时曾经掐着表算过，顶多两分钟后，土方就会边红着脸小声骂他混蛋天然卷边被他吻得头昏脑涨。  
两人好不容易从电梯一路吻到打开房门，锁上门还没多久，衣服被银时脱得差不多的土方听到有人敲门。  
试图无视敲门声的银时不慌不忙地扯下土方的内裤，正准备给他润滑时，敲门声就变得越来越大，伴随着冷淡的声线，不大不小的声音喊着“土方先生”，逼得土方推开银时，随手扯了椅背上的黑色浴衣就去开门。  
“土方先生，你让我挑个方便的时间来的，”浅色短发的乖巧青年举起手上的纸盒，“我刚好放学，有给土方先生发简讯，可能你没看到。我给你带了特制的蛋黄酱蛋糕哦。”  
他看着发丝凌乱鼻尖还冒着汗的土方，眼神不经意从他敞开的领口和草草裹上的浴衣划过，红色的眸子暗了暗，便马上克制地微笑。“不请我进去吗？”

冲田总悟第一次见到土方十四郎是在他打工的酒吧。明显是被叫来凑数的土方坐在吧台上沉默地喝果汁，仿佛一个混进来的未成年。  
过于乖巧的土方让冲田忍不住在他要第二杯苏打水的时候悄悄往里面掺了几滴蒸馏伏特加。他恭敬地将漂浮着柠檬的玻璃杯双手递给土方，而后者毫无戒心地喝了一大口。几秒钟之后，土方的头磕在大理石桌板上发出响亮的一声“砰”。冲田一反常态热情地阻止了要去找土方同伴的酒保同事，主动承担了送这个顾客回家的任务。  
冲田压根没想送他回家，诚实地说，他只觉得这是个绝佳的s对象。可当天的土方醉得像具尸体，他只好放着这具尸体在自己家的沙发上昏睡了一夜，决定下次再实行自己的计划，放长线钓大鱼嘛。  
睡到接近中午的土方在自己不熟悉的沙发上醒来，发现好心收留自己的酒保居然刚好是自己大学的学弟，当下被冲田花言巧语骗走了邮件地址和住址，说好挑学弟方便的时间请他吃饭以示感谢。  
想起这件事的土方后知后觉打开手机——学弟确实发了简讯，那时自己大约在想办法阻止银时对自己的调戏，因而没听到“叮”的一声。  
他找出拖鞋递给冲田，接过他手上的蛋糕送进了厨房。  
冲田总悟目送光着腿的土方走进厨房，猜测他大约没有穿内裤，而后低下头勾起一抹笑解开了自己的鞋带。

他刚刚换上拖鞋就看到胸口扣子大开的银时靠在房间门口看着他，眼神绝对算不上友好。  
“小鬼，时间倒是挑得正好啊。”银时眯了眯眼，浑身都在散发快要具象化的黑色怨气。“识相的话就赶紧离开。”  
总悟随手将斜挎包放在玄关，上前两步抬头看着同样红眸的银时，微微睁大的眼睛里写满了控制欲。  
“既然我们的目标都是土方先生，”总悟用波澜不惊的语气一字一句说道，“那不如，一起吧？”

于是土方刚从厨房出来就被重新按回了床上，手腕上就被以迅雷不及掩耳盗铃之势绑上了浴衣的腰带。他还没来得及开口骂混蛋银时精虫上脑，便看到总悟正慢条斯理地解开扣得严严实实的白衬衫扣子。  
“土方先生，在我家借宿一晚的报酬可是很高的。”  
说话间，银时已经剥开土方本就松松垮垮的浴衣，露出他半勃起的阴茎，伸手开始撸动着。  
在只见过一面的学弟面前被脱得精光让土方马上红了脸，他翻身试图躲开银时的爱抚。  
“天然卷混蛋！”反抗的动作还没成功就被银时按住，“你疯了吗？唔……”  
总悟俯下身吻住土方的嘴唇，伸出舌头色情地舔舐他的每一颗牙齿，舌尖抵住上颚，带来一阵麻痒的窒息感。  
“我说，都这么硬了，就不要再忍了吧？”银时揉弄了几下手中勃起的阴茎，附在土方耳边道。  
下体被银时颇具技巧地玩弄的土方轻轻地从鼻腔里发出闷哼声，舌头在口腔搅动的水声充满他的大脑，天花板上亮起的灯使他的视线里充满银色的光圈。  
突然，土方感到下体被纳入了一个滚烫柔软的口腔，灵活的舌头围绕着头部打转，敏感的马眼偶尔被粗糙的舌苔擦过，让他不自觉绷紧了小腹。  
银时观察着土方的反应，尽力将阴茎吞进更深的地方。紧窄的咽喉压迫包裹着土方，银时就着自己留下的唾液揉捏亵玩着下方的两个囊袋。土方用手臂盖住脸想要躲避总悟的双眼，却在抬起手的刹那被总悟死死压在头上。  
“喂，学长，”总悟伸出舌头缓缓舔过土方的脸颊，后者在听到学长这个称呼时微微偏开了头。“表情很不错呢。”  
总悟一路从土方的额头亲吻到下巴，直至布满汗珠的结实胸膛。他揉捏着土方饱满的胸肌，而后捏住接近挺立的乳尖四处拉扯，粗暴地按揉着。  
胸口的动作让土方感到一阵异样的快感隐隐从脊椎处升起，还没等他弄明白这阵快感会带他去到何处，总悟就俯下身含住了他的一边奶头。粗糙的舌苔慢慢碾过摩擦着乳尖，他抬头用余光观察着土方，同时被刺激着下身和胸口的黑发男人绷紧了身体，微微发抖。  
总悟轻咬着，用牙尖坏心地扎进乳尖的小孔。  
身体两处都被爱抚着，土方很快喘息得越来越快，音调不自觉升高。银时用力一吸，土方便躬着身体射在了他嘴里。  
刚刚经历高潮的土方意识有些微的模糊，因而微微张着的嘴给了银时入侵的机会。他含着土方刚刚射出的液体咬上土方的嘴唇。  
正大口喘着气的土方轻易被银时撬开了嘴，一股散发着淡淡腥味的粘液进入了他的口腔，土方下意识想要吐出。  
“怎么，”银时钳住土方的下巴，强迫他睁开眼睛看着自己。“不喜欢自己的味道？”  
眼神迷茫的土方显然还不明白口中的就是自己的精液，他只是呆呆地看着银时，不明白对方为什么不继续亲吻。  
另一边，总悟看着土方通红挺立的乳尖，伸手狠狠地揪了一下，土方被这个动作激得全身一颤。“可真是敏感啊土方先生，”总悟不知道从哪里掏出润滑剂倒在手中，“后面也和乳头一样敏感吗？”  
“喂，说好了一起，可没说你可以先来啊。”银时看向将手指探向土方股间的冲田，语气里有明显的怒气。  
“放松啦坂田先生，”总悟动作轻柔却坚定地将中指送入土方体内，引得后者低低发出一声惊呼，“我先帮你润滑就是了。”  
被学弟的手指插入后穴的土方明显涨红了脸，他费力地翻身，撑着手肘想要逃离这荒唐的性事。  
然而他还没挪动半分，就被总悟压住双手。他插入土方双腿之间，强硬地用膝盖分开土方的双腿，以便于更好地润滑。  
“喂……总悟！”土方徒劳地试图合紧双腿，“给老子出来！唔……”  
总悟不紧不慢地进出着，此时已经加到了三根手指，后穴被撑开的异样感使土方的感官完全集中在了被总悟按摩抠挖的下身，完全没有注意到银时已经解开了裤子，将他被绑住的双手覆在了勃起的阴茎上。  
“总悟？”银时挑眉看着羞愤却无法反抗的土方，“叫得可真亲切啊。”  
银时拉起土方，让他呈跪姿，双手撑在面前，后穴则完完全全暴露在了总悟眼前。  
然而这样只是更加方便了总悟的动作。银时扶着勃起的性器拍打在土方的嘴边，肉棒拍打脸颊的“啪啪”声使土方不自觉想后退避开，却不经意让总悟的手指进得更深。  
“啊……”手指顶到身体深处的一点，让土方不禁呻吟出声，银时掐准时机将阴茎捅进了他的嘴里。  
“舔我。”银时向前挺了挺腰，粗大的性器被含进口腔，过于粗鲁的动作让土方干呕了几声，但他还是努力调整着呼吸，吞吐舔弄着嘴里的肉棒。  
这是土方第二次为银时口交，第一次还是在办公室，因而他的技术依然十分青涩。他吮吸着布满青筋的柱身，努力向下想要将其全部吞入，却因为粗大的龟头抵住咽喉而开始干咳，唾液顺着柱身淌下。  
银时抽出阴茎，掐住他已经发软的大腿，没等他有喘息的机会便狠狠地捅进了冲田总悟刚刚润滑好的后穴。  
猛然间进入温暖潮湿的后穴的感觉像是天堂，银时忍不住双手掐着他的腰快速抽插了几下，汗珠滴下聚集在土方凹下的腰窝让银时更加兴奋，他快速地退出再插入，次次都撞上土方最敏感的那一点，操得他后穴酸软，不自觉缠绕禁锢着后穴中的性器。过于粗暴的动作甚至让后穴的嫩肉随着银时的动作而微微翻出。  
“慢……慢点……”过多的快感让土方的阴茎再度挺立。冲田看着眼角发红，沉浸在欲望里的土方，心中的凌虐欲更加高涨。他抬起土方的头，强迫他看着自己血红色的双眼。  
“爽吗？土方先生。”  
“唔……”土方被银时的动作带着一下一下地向前耸动，眼前的脸映入他的视网膜，却没有进入大脑，快感促使他说出了平日绝不会说出口的话，“爽……啊……太……太深了……”  
总悟解开裤子，将挺立的性器猛地插进土方的口中。“可我还没有爽到呢，学长帮帮我好了。”  
被疯狂顶弄的后穴紧紧缠绕着银时，他的小腹冲撞着土方挺翘的臀肉。银时边挺身边将柔软的臀肉捏成他想要的任何形状。  
“还真是淫荡啊，土方。”银时俯下身咬住土方的耳垂，“就这么喜欢舔肉棒吗？”  
被总悟的阴茎堵住嘴的土方想要反驳却无法说出一个字，只能“唔唔”地摇头否认。总悟抓住土方的头发，强迫他更深地吞下自己。紧窄的咽喉压迫着龟头，让总悟舒服到骂了一句脏话。  
“妈的，土方先生，”他抽出自己的阴茎，“你可真会舔啊。”  
后穴被用力顶弄的快感让土方已经处在高潮边缘，他模模糊糊地伸出舌头，舔舐着总悟的龟头，乖巧的样子让总悟想要弄坏他，想要用精液填满他的肠道。  
“太快了……银……时……”每一下都被操干到前列腺的快感使土方不自觉收缩着后穴，银时再次抽插了十几下便低吼着释放在了土方体内。  
“啊……太……太多了……”滚烫的精液一股一股地射进敏感的后穴中，土方感到自己的眼角流出了生理眼泪，又被面对自己的总悟悉数舔净，后穴高潮所带来的快感让他意识模糊，不知喊了什么羞耻的话，终于昏昏沉沉地趴在床上。  
总悟伸出手指插进刚刚高潮过的后穴，带出几缕银时刚刚射进的精液，土方的身体随着他的动作不自觉抽搐。  
“土方先生，”总悟调整着土方的姿势，让他从趴着变为仰面朝上。他嘴角噙着笑，跪坐在土方被他打开的双腿之间。“你的肚子不会被捅穿的。放心，我会让你更加舒服的。”  
总悟双手抬起土方的双腿，缓缓地进入了他。  
高潮后的肠道敏感无比，仅仅是进入就给土方带来莫大的刺激。他喘息着收紧后穴，却被总悟不轻不重地打了下屁股。  
“放松，你想夹断我吗？”  
总悟不像银时那样直接粗暴，他九浅一深游刃有余地研磨着，诱骗，顶弄。他每一次都堪堪避过土方的敏感点，勾得土方不上不下，终于忍不住带着哭腔求饶。  
“给我……银时……”土方被束缚的双手紧紧勾住总悟的脖子，细碎的黑发擦着他的耳边，却没有叫对名字。  
总悟周身的气压瞬间变低，他抬起身体猛地卡住土方的脖子。“看清楚，是谁在操你？土方先生？”  
没等土方回答，总悟就大开大合地操进了他的身体，还沾有银时精液的手指插进土方的口中，玩弄着他软糯的舌头。  
“唔……”满嘴都是银时的味道，下身又被凶狠地捣进，土方马上明白过来，“总悟！慢……点……是你在操……操我……唔……”  
余韵未消的肠肉再次被熨平，总悟从土方口中抽出手指，开始抚慰他勃起的下半身。  
土方很快再次射在了总悟手上，被疯狂顶弄的下半身叠加着射精的快感让他几乎看不清面前人的表情。不知过了多久，就在他以为自己快要被顶穿的时候，后穴中再次被灌满了精液，快感让已经高潮过数次的他昏睡了过去。  
他依稀记得手上的腰带被解开，自己迷迷糊糊中又被银时分开了双腿……

第二天醒来大约已经是中午，他动了动身体，发现居然被清洗过，身旁睡着昨天在自己身体里射了好几次的银时。  
记忆里昨天似乎还有第三个人……他摇摇头决定洗个脸冷静一下再说。  
他起身走向卫生间。刚拉开门，就发现了洗完澡还没来得及穿上衣服的总悟。  
“土方先生，”对方向前几步走近他，眼睛里写满纯良。“昨晚舒服吗？”

End

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢可以评论~  
> Comment if u like it!


End file.
